1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child's toy, and more particularly to a multi-piece toy viewing kit for assembling multi-directional image reflecting configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for reflecting an image of a viewed object. Typically, such devices are commonly referred to as periscopes. However, periscope-type devices are generally rigidly constructed so as to restrict their directional image reflecting characteristics. Further, such devices typically utilize optical lens for producing the desired optical reflection of a viewed object.
The novelty of the present invention lies in its functional utility as a child's toy which is capable of random assembly configurations limited only by the imagination of the child user. The viewing assembly kit provides sectional components that can be randomly interconnected and rotated relative to each other so as to create multi-directional image reflecting configurations.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a toy viewing kit having a plurality of individual sectional components capable of random interconnected assembly so as to produce multi-directional image reflecting configurations.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a toy which is easy to operate, so as to maintain and challenge the interest and imagination of the child user.
Also, it is an object of this invention to provide a toy which is fabricated from durable and sturdy materials, which can be manufactured economically.
Specifically, the toy viewing kit according to the present invention provides a simple image reflecting viewing toy which permits random assembly configurations. The kit includes sectional components which can be removably interconnected by the child user. Multiple pairs of angular reflecting sections are supplied within the kit. The angular reflecting sections are substantially 90.degree. tubular members having a reflecting means disposed therein so as to generate approximately 90.degree. of relative image reflection. Hollow tubular extension sections, which can be removably interconnected with each other and the angular reflecting sections, are also included within the toy viewing kit. Each of the interconnected sections is freely rotatable along their common interconnected axis. Therefore, it is possible for the child user to assemble the angular and extension sections into random configurations with section freely rotatable, such that the assembled configuration produces a reflected image of the object viewed. The child user can create image reflecting assemblies for, i.e., looking around doorways, looking over furniture, or even viewing a reflection of his own eyes or an ear. The aforementioned toy configurations exemplify, without limiting, this novel invention's ability to entertain the child user.